


Best Halloween Ever

by SkadiLothbrok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costumes, Cute, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkadiLothbrok/pseuds/SkadiLothbrok
Summary: You convince Loki to dress up for the Halloween party.But your love for Halloween leads to you confessing your love for something else.





	Best Halloween Ever

"You want me to what?" Loki looked at you with furrowed brows.

"Awh, come on it's halloween you have to dress up" you pleaded "it'll be fun".

"I don't see how dressing up as a supposedly scary creature counts as fun" he rolled his eyes at you.

"Please Loki" you pouted and gave him your best puppy eyes.

He sighed before reluctantly agreeing to join in.

You grinned wide and jumped forward to hug him.

Loki was shocked momentarily before awkwardly returning your hug.

"I know exacltly what you can be" you giggled before turning and walking towards the elevator "I best go grab what I need" you muttered to yourself.

"You have no idea what you just signed up for" Tony commented from the bar where he had been sat quietly watching the exchange.

Ignoring him, Loki turned and headed for his room.

He sat reading for a few hours before an eager knock came on his door.

With a wave of his hand he opened the door and you rushed inside with a huge smile on your face.

"Time to get dressed up" you told him.

\--

"Does anybody know where my brother is?" Thor asked as he looked around the room that they were using for the Halloween party that Y/n had insisted on.

The team were all wearing shop bought costumes and they were only waiting on you and Loki.

"I'm pretty sure that Y/n still has him" Tony laughed.

"Has who?" you chimed up from the doorway.

Everybody turned to look at you.

You were dressed in an elaborate home made costume of Sally from the Nightmare before Christmas.

Loki reluctantly stepped forward into the view of the others.

He was sure that the others were going to mock but they actually looked quite impressed.

"How did you even put that together so quick?" Nat asked you.

You shrugged before grinning and pulling Loki further into the room.

He was dressed as Jack Skeleton, face paint and all.

"I don't even know who I am supposed to be" Loki informed everyone.

"Jack Skeleton" you grinned at him before moving to grab a drink.

"And who is Y/n dressed as?" Loki quietly asked the others.

"Sally" Nat told him "from the same movie".

"Yeah, you and her are a couple in the movie" Tony winked before moving off.

Loki stood confused for a moment before following you towards the bar.

\--

As the night went on you might have gotten a little tipsy, but hey it was a party after all and it wasn't as if you were the only one.

Clint was currently passed out on one of the sofas.

Even Steve was a little drunk after having a considerable amound of Thor's liquer.

You were currently sat giggling as Tony and Sam argued over who had the best superhero costume.

Loki wandered past you and you grabbed his arm.

Catching him off guard you pulled him down onto the sofa beside you "hey Lokidoki" you smiled at him.

"Hello" Loki laughed at your silly state.

You wasted no time in leaning into his side and snuggling into him.

He sat rigid for a moment before calming himself enough to release some of the tension in his body.

"Are you having a good night?" you asked him as you leaned on his shoulder.

"I will admit that it isn't as bad as I expected" he conceded.

"You love it" you told him with a grin.

Loki kept quiet for a minute thinking about what the others had said to him earlier about his costume.

"Y/n?" he asked.

"Mhmm" you aknowledged.

"Why did you pick this costume for me?" 

You sat up from him and looked at him with a smirk "don't you like it?"

"No, no it's not that" he quickly assured "I just was wondering why you chose a matching costume to your own.

You blushed slightly but Loki couldn't tell whether it was simply the alcohol in your system.

"It's a secret" you placed your finger on your lips.

Loki's curiosity only grew further "I can keep a secret" he told you with a smile.

You looked around you dramatically to check for the others.

Satisfied you leaned forwards and whispered in his ear "I like Loki".

Loki was utterly shocked in that moment and had no idea how to respond.

"Don't tell him though" you closed your eyes and leant back onto his shoulder.

About a minute later you dozed off.

Loki sat with a grin on his face as he thought about what you'd told him.

\--

When you woke up the next day your head was pounding and the light coming through the window hurt your eyes.

Looking around the room, you saw Clint and Nat sat talking whilst nursing what smelt like coffee.

Steve was still sprawled across a chair asleep.

Tony, Sam and Thor were nowhere to be seen.

That's when you felt something moving beneath you.

Carefully moving around you turned to find that you were currently lay with Loki behind you.

He slept peacefully with his arm holding you close to him.

Had you said something last night?

"Look who's finally awake" Tony strolled in with what looked like more alcohol in his glass "you comfy there?"

You felt Loki stir behind you and braced yourself for how he would react when he woke up.

To your surprise he simply pulled you closer into his chest "good morning Y/n" he spoke into your ear.

"Morning" you answered automatically, despite your confusion.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're very comfy" you joked.

He chuckled at that "you know.." he leant close enough to your ear that only you could hear him "last night you told me a secret".

Your heart sped up in your chest but you tried to play cool "oh yeah?"

"Apparently you have feelings for me" you could feel his smirk against your ear.

"Uh" you were stuck for words.

"Which I must say is wonderful news" he added "because I have wanted to do something for a long time now".

Without any pause he spun you round and kissed you needily.

"Woah" you heard Tony comment from across the room.

When Loki pulled away from you he had a wide grin on his face and you knew that you did too.

"What the hell just happened" Clint sounded utterly shocked.

"The best Halloween ever" you replied with a giggle before pulling Loki back towards you.


End file.
